Le mariage pour tous
by Tengaar
Summary: Même pour John et Sherlock ! Et enfin la réponse à la question : que s'est-il passé pendant cette fameuse nuit de noces à laquelle personne ne pense ?
1. Chapter 1

**Note : **histoire de fêter l'événement historique qui vient de se produire, une petite fanfic, complétement improvisée.

Du JohnLock \o/

(Et puis zut c'est mon anniv encore, na !)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Mariage pour tous !**

Watson se concentrait sur cette foutue radio depuis quelques minutes. Elle ne voulait pas capter la BBC comme toute digne radio anglaise, non, elle captait les ondes longues. Impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Finalement, le docteur se résolu à l'éteindre quand une nouvelle en français sembla attirer l'oreille de Sherlock.  
Évidemment Watson n'entendait rien au français, c'était une langue parfaitement inutile à l'exception de quelques livres potables, il n'avait jamais pris la peine de l'apprendre. Il fut donc bien en peine d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu rendre Sherlock soudain si joyeux.  
Le détective s'était levé d'un bond et saisi de son portable. Il s'employait à échanger à une vitesse prodigieuse (une vitesse normale pour un Holmes en fait), des sms avec un interlocuteur inconnu.  
« A qui parles-tu ? s'agaça John.  
- Mycroft. »  
Et cette réponse plongea Watson dans la plus grande perplexité. Pourquoi Sherlock était-il si enthousiaste de parler avec son frère ? Soudain Sherlock se retourna, et dans un grand sourire lança, « John, fais tes valises, nous partons à Paris.  
- Paris ? Mais qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ? Un meurtre ? Un vol ?  
- Un mariage, John.  
- Quel mariage ?  
John était totalement perdu. Une lueur dans les yeux de Sherlock s'alluma pour ne plus vouloir s'éteindre.  
- Le nôtre John. »  
Sherlock sortit tout aussi vite de l'appartement laissant John méditer cette dernière phrase. Tout du moins, s'il retrouvait comment atteindre ses fonctions cognitives. Son état de choc dura à peu près 4 minutes, 37 secondes et quelques dixièmes avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre ses renseignements à la source.  
Levant les yeux vers le plafond, il menaça : « Mycroft, vous avez intérêt à m'expliquer ! », et la magie des caméras de surveillance était telle que l'instant d'après son portable se mit à sonner. Mycroft. Magique.  
« Félicitations, fit l'homme au parapluie. Sherlock a absolument tenu à être le premier à avoir son mariage célébré en France. Même avant les français.  
- La France a beau être un pays rétrograde, il s'y célèbre des mariages tous les jours, répliqua le médecin acide  
- John, John, John ... Vous allez désoler votre mère. La France vient d'adopter le mariage homosexuel, et Sherlock tient à fêter l'événement. Il veut se marier avec vous. De toute évidence.  
- Fameuse mariée qui vient juste de décamper du domicile conjugal ...  
- Vous devez faire vos valises John et laisser Sherlock s'occuper des détails. Comme toujours. Il vous force la main mais en général vous ne le regrettez pas, donc laissez vous porter.  
Watson éteignit le portable. Alors même que Mycroft continuait de parler. Il ne pouvait pas en entendre d'avantage. Il allait ... il allait ... il n'en savait rien mais il allait le faire.  
Se marier. Avec Sherlock. Pour de vrai. A Paris. Sous la Tour Eiffel. Oh. Mon. Dieu.  
Ne pas penser à la nuit de noces. Ne pas penser à la nuit de noces. Ne pas penser à la nuit de noces.  
Mariage. Sherlock en robe de mariée ? Ce n'est pas vrai, depuis quand avait-il ces fantasmes ? Soit réaliste John, Sherlock ne se laissera JAMAIS être la mariée, c'est toi qui va devoir t'y coller. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il allait être ridicule en jarretelles.  
Aaaah arrêter de penser. Tout de suite. Immédiatement. Mais pourquoi suis-je en train de faire ma valise moi ?  
Partir. Oui quitter l'appartement, partir avant le retour de Sherlock et oublier toutes ces histoires. Se marier à son âge, c'était ridicule et en France, un mariage romantique sous la Tour Eiffel et pourquoi pas les bateaux mouches ? Là, il suffisait de prendre le manteau et de sortir.  
« Oh John, tu es déjà prêt ? Tu as même fait ma valise ? » Le sourire de Sherlock qui était apparu par magie sur le pas de la porte se fit carnassier. « Tu étais donc si pressé de partir ? Cela tombe bien, moi aussi. Mycroft nous met la Limousine à disposition, nous pouvons même l'embarquer dans le channel. »  
Un enlèvement n'eût pas été plus prompt que les événements qui conduisirent le docteur John Watson depuis son appartement du 221b Baker Street jusqu'à l'Hôtel de Ville de Paris. Le vrai. Celui du premier arrondissement. Comment Mycroft avait-il pu obtenir cela ?  
« Sherlock ? demanda Watson peu rassuré. C'est vraiment sérieux cette histoire ? Nous allons vraiment nous marier comme ça ?  
- Non John.  
John se détendit. Pas de mariage. Ce n'était qu'une blague ou une mise en scène élaborée destinée à ...  
- Nous allons nous marier mais pas comme cela. Nous allons nous changer d'abord. »  
La jarretière, Sherlock en robe, le chignon, les talons aiguilles. Mon. Dieu. Comment son cerveau pouvait-il produire des images pareilles ?  
En attendant, Sherlock qui avait trainé John dans les toilettes, avait revêtu le plus parfait des costumes et lui, John Watson, n'avait même pas songé à regarder. Mais pourquoi aurait-il regardé d'ailleurs ?  
Ne pas penser à la nuit de noces. Ne pas penser à la nuit de noces. Ne pas penser à la nuit de noces.  
« Ton tour, fit Sherlock. remues toi un peu. C'est cliché la femme qui arrive en retard à son propre mariage. »  
Watson tiqua sur la femme mais ne répliqua rien. Il ne le pouvait pas. Déjà Sherlock l'avait déshabillé. Il était rapide. TRÈS rapide. Ne pas penser à ... Oh merde alors. Si je veux y penser à cette nuit de noces ? Le corps blanc et racé de Sherlock contre le mien, ses mains sur ma peau, ses lèvres sur mon ...  
Aaaah zut, il a déjà fini de m'habiller.  
John n'eut pas le réflexe d'étudier la réaction de Sherlock à ce moment là mais il apparait hautement nécessaire que le lecteur sache que le détective, lui, avait totalement profité du spectacle tandis qu'il déshabillait puis rhabillait (à son corps défendant) son futur.

Enfin tous deux furent prêt, chacun dans un costume qui tombait parfaitement, au millimètre. Pas de jarretelles. Au fait, comment Sherlock connaissait-il ses mensurations ? Et comment avait-il pu trouvé un costume si ajusté en une heure à peine ?

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers le bureau du maire où se déroulait cette sorte d'office. De part et d'autre de M. Delanoë (qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais qu'il supposa être le préposé aux mariages), John put apercevoir deux silhouettes féminines. Les témoins nécessairement. Qui donc allait témoigner du mariage de Sherlock Holmes et de John Watson ? Il les reconnue. Si Sherlock ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras, il se serait enfui. Quels témoins plus improbables que l'assistante de Mycroft et Irène Adler ? Elles étaient toutes les deux si bien habillées, que John crut un instant qu'il allait devoir en choisir une pour l'épouser. Choix cornélien (il n'y a qu'un français pour inventer ce type de choix).

Sherlock eut un raclement de gorge menaçant et d'une pression sur le coude se rappela au bon souvenir de son fiancé. Et comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas assez vite (il ne réagissait jamais assez vite sauf lorsque lui-même Sherlock Holmmes était en danger), il se pencha vers lui et lui susurra : « Concentre toi mon John, ou tu vas te tromper. Je t'aide, tu dois dire « oui » (en français dans le texte, sinon cela ne fonctionne pas. Pour le reste des formules ils avaient une dispense. Mycroft pensait à tout) ».

Oui. Dire oui à Sherlock à Baker Street était une chose mais dire oui devant le maire de Paris ? Ah ses yeux. Ces yeux là. Oui. Il s'entendit dire oui.

Anthea envoya un sms à Mycroft pour commenter la nouvelle. Irène twitta.

Oui. Le oui ferme de Sherlock fit soudain écho.

John sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps tandis que Sherlock lui prenait la main. C'était impossible n'est-ce-pas ? Anthea s'avança et passa une boite à son … mari ? Sherlock, son mari ? Brr. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Un anneau. En or, évidemment. Un anneau pour les lier tous ? Tous. Non mais attendez là, juste lui. Sherlock était à lui. Son précieux. Précieux qui lui passa la bague au doigt, indifférent aux élucubrations de son mari. Heureusement pour lui (il aurait pu demander le divorce).

Qu'y avait-il après ? Réfléchis John. Les roues crantées de son cerveau se mirent difficilement en branle. Sherlock se promit de lui faire absorber plus de zinc et de vitamines pour sa concentration. Mais en attendant, il se pencha vers son médecin. « Le baiser, John. Je peux embrasser la mariée maintenant ». Il fallait vraiment tout lui expliquer. Quoique, dans certaines situations, cela pourrait s'avérer amusant.

Non, John n'avait jamais fantasmé sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Et oui cette phrase, là, juste avant, était un mensonge. Et oui, il adorait cela. Les lèvres de Sherlock. La langue de Sherlock.

Le murmure de réprobation d'Irène. D'accord, je le lâche.

« Félicitations aux jeunes mariés, lança joyeusement le maire de Paris. ».

Sherlock le remercia dans le plus pur français.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, en oubliant les deux jeunes femmes et se dirigèrent en limousine (mais lentement, le pouvoir de Mycroft ne s'étendant pas jusqu'aux embouteillages parisiens) jusqu'à la Tour Eiffel. S'embrasser au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Et pas de meurtre à l'horizon. Le rêve.

« Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, John. Tu vas rater le meilleur. Le bateau-mouche, le Jules Verne. Il paraît que l'on y mange très bien. Et ...

- Nous sommes réellement mariés ? coupa John.

- Bien sûr, mon cher mari. Mais nous le serons tellement plus ce soir !

John déglutit.

- Depuis quand ?

Le regard de Sherlock le pénétra soudain. (A défaut du reste pensa-t-il.)

- Depuis quand j'ai voulu me marier ? Hum … depuis 6 heures. Depuis quand je voulais te mettre dans mon lit ? C'est une question trop privé, monsieur. Mais je suis un gentleman, je t'ai épousé avant. »

* * *

Flemmingite de slash, désolée !


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Pour remercier tous les gentils gens qui m'ont reviewée et les autres, je vous ai fait une suite (même si je suis en retard du coup ^^").**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la 1ère.**

**PS :** je continue mes autres fics mais c'est beaucoup plus long à écrire et mes partiels ne sont pas finis (mais celui d'aujourd'hui était horrible donc il fallait que je me détende)

* * *

Le 26 mai 2013.

Une détonation.

John ouvrit les yeux et s'extirpa du lit, les rêves remplacées par l'adrénaline brute. Il ne prit pas le temps de passer un autre vêtement que le boxer qu'il portait déjà et dévala les marches devant sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon.

C'était un dimanche, il était à peine 6h du matin et assis dans un fauteuil, M. Sherlock Holmes faisait négligemment tourner un pistolet tout en scrutant le médecin d'un œil appréciateur. Ce dernier avait décidé que, puisqu'ils étaient désormais mariés, (d'ailleurs John portait sa bague, si ce n'était pas une preuve en soit !) il n'avait aucune raison de s'ennuyer tout seul. Le pistolet était à portée de main et pouvait faire rappliquer n'importe quel militaire en quelques secondes. Et les pas militaires également. Mais ceux-là il s'en fichait. Comme il se fichait des militaires qui n'étaient pas médecins. A la vérité il se fichait de tout le monde sauf de … Mais vous avez compris l'idée.

Et comme depuis un mois et trois jours exactement, John ne protesta pas. Oh, il en avait bien envie, mais Sherlock avait envie d'une autre chose en particulier ... Donc le médecin faisait profil bas. Dans tous les sens du terme, pestait le détective. Même la bague de mariage de John semblait le narguer. Il ne la quittait pas. Elle. Même pour dormir. La chance qu'elle avait.

John Van de Kamp s'attela donc à la réalisation d'un petit déjeuner pour Sherlock (qu'il ne mangerait pas, mais c'est l'attention qui compte), tout en nettoyant les restes d'une expérience de Sherlock, et en préparant le repassage des chemises de Sherlock (foutues chemises, sauf la violette, il l'aimait bien la violette. Elle ne lui irait pas du tout d'ailleurs. Pourquoi diantre se focalisait-il sur cette chemise violette?).

Face à un tel déploiement domestique, Sherlock maugréa ou grogna, au choix. Il regarda avec concentration le journal posé sur une table basse hors de portée. Manifestement, la force n'était pas avec lui. Avoir réveillé John ne le distrayait même pas. Ce n'était pas drôle. Il leva les yeux, regardant son énergique mari. Si tôt le matin ? Il l'avait connu moins en forme. Le voilà qui devenait mesquin. Au moins, John avait meilleur goût pour ses sous-vêtements que pour ses pulls même si ce n'était pas encore ça. Il poussa un long soupir.

La maîtresse de maison (en petit boxer je vous le rappelle) posa le plateau du petit déjeuner sur la table basse. Il prit le journal et rapprocha le meuble de la masse affalée dans le fauteuil. John misait sur l'ennui du détective pour qu'il se décide à manger. Gooooaaaaal ! Il n'avait pas gagné la champion's league mais c'était tout comme. Satisfait, il se mit à lire le journal.

Soudain, Sherlock ouït des grognements qui ne sortait point de sa propre bouche. Il en conclut soit qu'il était devenu par inadvertance ventriloque (il pouvait effectivement vous citer au moins un cas détaillé dans la littérature, si tant est que la littérature du bas Moyen-Age soit fiable en terme de ventriloquie) soit son mari grognait. Son cerveau passa brièvement (quelques dixièmes de secondes) en revue tous les aspects de la première solution puis opta pour la seconde.

Les yeux froncés et l'attitude agacée de John lui donnèrent raison.

« Que se passe-t-il, John ?

- Il y a une manif de prévue cet après-midi en France.

Sherlock reposa sa tasse. Parlait-il de … ?

- En quoi cela t'inquiète-t-il ? Demanda innocemment le détective, tout en piquant discrètement l'auréole de l'ange qui passait par là.

- Ils veulent … ils veulent... » Et finalement il se décida à lâcher l'affaire : « Il veulent remettre en cause notre mariage ! »

C'était parfait, tout y était : le ton légèrement inquiet presque plaintif et les petits yeux perdus. Le tout avec un John toujours en slip, faut-il le rappeler. Sherlock se délectait. Entendre John s'inquiéter, aujourd'hui, de la validité de leur mariage, c'était … mignon en un sens. Pas mignon comme un petit lapin qui trémousse son arrière train mais attendrissant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas John, ils ne vont pas faire cela voyons. Les français sont bizarres mais pas de là à retirer une loi qui a été votée.

- Sherlock ?

- Oui, John ?

- Là dans l'article …

- Oui, John ?

- Ils disent que la loi a été promulguée le 17 mai. Nous nous sommes mariés le 23 avril … Tu ne vois pas comme un problème.

- Ton manque de foi me consterne, John. Ne crois-tu pas que Mycroft y a paré ?

.

. . . - - . . . (merci Nokia, ceci est un placement produit)

Techniquement, si on

l'attaque, votre mariage

ne tient pas.

From : Mycroft 6h12

.

Même à 6h12 du matin, Mycroft regardait ses caméras. C'était déprimant.

- Si on l'attaque ? John semblait paniqué.

- Mais qui attaquerait notre mariage franchement ? Qui est au courant ? Nos deux témoins. Irène est trop sentimentale pour attaquer et Anthea s'en fiche. Mon frère déclencherait une guerre contre les froggies plutôt. Et les 444 lecteurs de la première partie (445, l'auteur se relit) sont trop fans pour faire une horreur pareille. Donc tu vois, pas de problème.

- Et … Moriarty ?

.

. . . - - . . .

Moi ? Johnny boy

Je suis psychopathe mais

pas à ce point là !

Je suis choqué.

From : Moriarty 6h14

.

Sherlock se tourna vers la caméra de Moriarty. Pas celle qui était caché derrière sa monographie de cryptographie, non celle là était celle de Mycroft, Mycroft avait bon goût. La caméra de Moriarty était cachée dans le système d'aération. Vulgaire. Sans parler de celle qui trainait dans la salle de bain et qu'il déconnectait régulièrement. Il n'allait pas, en plus de lui gâcher la vie, mater son mari.

Bon, il était temps d'avoir LA discussion. Il fallait qu'il fasse admettre à son très cher mais très obtus mari que faire chambre séparée ne permettait pas une vie de couple épanouie.

« Pourquoi cela t'ennuie tant ? Je n'avais pas l'impression que notre mariage t'importait.

- Non, c'est juste que …

John prit (enfin) conscience qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un slip. Il rougit. Puis il repensa à leur nuit de noces. A une certaine image de leur nuit de noces. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il n'aurait jamais dû demander à Sherlock d'assouvir ce fantasme là. Il était traumatisé et encore plus rouge que ... euh ... qu'un truc rouge (désolée). Il tournait et retournait son anneau comme s'il pouvait le faire disparaître.

Sherlock ne parut pas prendre la mesure du problème.

- Je reconnais que notre premier round a été quelque peu décevant mais ensuite …

Ensuite … Ensuite John avait découvert le champagne. Et son visage s'était transformé. Euh non, ça c'est la pub. Ensuite Sherlock avait pris la mesure de l'expérience de son mari. Une imagination pareille ne s'improvisait pas en un jour. Sherlock ferma les yeux. La deuxième manche avait été ... classique. Efficace certes mais classique. Mais le troisième round. Aah ce troisième round. Magnifique. Cela avait été stimulant, excitant, surprenant, grisant, euphorisant, orgiaque (rayer la mention inutile). Ils avaient même enfin réussi à trouver une utilisation intéressante à l'un des pulls de John.

Il faut bien avouer qu'ensuite, le quatrième round, ils avaient accusé le coup. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça … il avait occulté cette énigme mais elle revenait avec force. Son cerveau y avait même réfléchi en arrière plan pendant plusieurs heures sans trouver de réponse plausible et son instinct de détective se rebellait. Où ? Mais où John avait-il donc trouvé cette fichue paire de menottes ? Sherlock était persuadé qu'il ne les avait pas en partant. Il les avait nécessairement récupérées entre le dîner et l'hôtel. A l'accueil ? S'il avait su qu'ils avaient ce genre de divertissement à l'accueil du Sofitel de l'Arc de Triomphe, il en aurait profité davantage.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, fit John d'une petite voix, coupant Sherlock dans sa réflexion, bien plus longue à écrire et à lire qu'à penser.

- Alors quel est le problème ? Et sincèrement, Sherlock ne savait pas.

- C'est juste que je ne peux plus te regarder sans te voir en … tu sais …

Oh ! C'était donc ça. Mais pourtant, Sherlock trouvait que cela lui allait plutôt bien.

John revit cette image encore une fois. Et il se sentit soudain à l'étroit dans son seul vêtement (que le lecteur attentif aura, bien sûr, reconnu). Maintenant il comprenait la fascination de sa petite amie numéro 46 pour Tim Curry. Franchement, Sherlock les portait encore mieux.

- Tu les as déchirées, tu te souviens ?

John gémit. Le regard de Sherlock lui fit prendre conscience qu'il devait prendre une décision. D'un côté Sherlock, cette nuit de noces, le frisson, de l'autre des pulls et du thé.

- Je … je … t'en rachèterai, décida-t-il enfin.

Sherlock sourit. Il finit son petit-déjeuner puis lâcha :

- Qui aurait pu penser que tu serais aussi insistant à me faire porter des jarretelles ? »

* * *

**Et là, c'est bien fini ^^**

_Je m'excuse platement auprès de qui de droit pour cette vision (très précise ... OMG) qui m'a traversée et vous a valu la suite de cette fic. Vraiment. (Bizarrement, je n'ai rien trouvé de comparable pour John ...)_

**Si par hasard, cela vous a plu, là en bas, il y a un endroit pour cela.**

**Si ça ne vous a pas plus ... et bien il y a aussi un endroit là en bas pour cela.**

**Comme quoi le monde est bien fait ^^**


End file.
